


Безумцы

by ponchippoi, wtf_beats_2015



Category: American Writer RPF, Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponchippoi/pseuds/ponchippoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_beats_2015/pseuds/wtf_beats_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды, звездной ночью, приходит Доктор. Джек сидит пьяный на обочине дороги, указывает рукой в случайном направлении, узнав пришедшего, и произносит лишь: «Мексика».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безумцы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the mad ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/407411) by [joanses (deerie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerie/pseuds/joanses). 



Однажды, звездной ночью, приходит Доктор. Джек сидит пьяный на обочине дороги, указывает рукой в случайном направлении, узнав пришедшего, и произносит лишь: «Мексика».

– Послушай меня, Джек, послушай, – голос Доктора дрожит, – ты должен перестать делать из людей героев. Перестать придумывать людей и делать их героями, потому что мы не такие. Ты сам должен стать героем. Эта история – твоя.

Сказанное жжется в его сердцах, ведь он знает, знает, что утром Джек не вспомнит услышанного, а Доктор недостаточно смел, чтобы повторить.

Когда Джек бормочет: «Знаю, знаю», Доктор понимает, что в последний раз видит Джека Керуака, старого доброго Джека, и это понимание выжигает его сердца.

Доктор встает со своего места, выпрямляется; Джек лежит у обочины, распростертый на земле и одинокий. Доктор поправляет галстук.

– Я еще встречу тебя, – говорит он, – только вот не думаю, что ты меня заметишь. Мне жаль.

Он поворачивается, чтобы уйти прочь по улице и никогда не вернуться, но Джек хватает его за ногу. Лицо Джека некрасиво хмурое, и на одно пугающее мгновение Доктору кажется, что через его глаза на него смотрит вся вселенная.

– Знаешь, в чем твоя проблема? – спрашивает Джек, и Доктор почти готов умолять его промолчать, не давать ответа таким горьким тоном. – _Это_.

– Что? – спрашивает Доктор.

– Ты так легко меняешь лица, что забыл, каково остальным. Многие ищут _это_ , а ты _этим_ живешь и совсем позабыл – или даже не знал никогда – каково нам. Ты умрешь и проснешься с новым лицом, очередным шансом. Когда я умру, все закончится. Я буду искать героев там, где могу, Доктор. Не тебе пытаться лишить меня этого.

Доктор не отвечает, и Джек больше ничего не говорит. Он возвращается к позабытой бутылке вина, а Доктор возвращается в звездное ночное небо.

Мысль о том, что Джек ничего не вспомнит, почти утешает его.


End file.
